Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present disclosure relates to the technical field of a fluoroscopy examination, and in particular, to a medical examination device.
Description of the Related Art
An X-ray is usually adapted medically to perform a fluoroscopy examination. Nowadays, upon X-ray examination on a patient in hospital, the examination is usually implemented in a dedicated X-ray Radiation Room and takes a relatively long time.